


Alleviating Boredom

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Spark Sex, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromia takes her job as a bodyguard very seriously, and she shall see to her Cityspeaker’s every need with pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleviating Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rothinsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothinsel/gifts).



> “I don’t ship it,” Liliy sobs in denial as she writes smut for them. Rothinsel cackles loudly behind her, forcing her to press the post button.

"I know I used to joke you loved making my job difficult," Chromia said, kicking shut Windblade’s door, "but I’d rather chase you around befriending dangerous strangers and fighting off said strangers than see you moping around like this."

Windblade raised her wings back up, and picked a datapad back up. She pulled up a screen and flicked a few pages forward. “You normally knock before coming in.”

"Normally your door is open and I don’t have to bother," Chromia said. She dumped her shield and halberd against the doorway. Windblade sighed as they tilted over and smacked into her dresser, but ignored the possible dent. Chromia dropped onto her bunk beside her, and leaned back. "So what’s bothering you?"

"Nothing," Windblade said. She scooted over a few inches to give Chromia more room, and to get her wings out of the other woman’s face. Windblade tapped to the next page. "I’m not allowed to relax in my room?"

"You would be, if you were relaxing," Chromia said, all too knowingly. Windblade didn’t have to turn to see her sly smirk, and the tilt of her head back to rest on her hand. "You’re sulking, and I’d like to know why."

"I’m not sulking, Chromia," Windblade said. She flipped the page on the datapad to further the illusion that the Cityspeaker had been reading. "Weren’t you and Ironhide going to go check some repair grates?"

"Already finished," Chromia said. She tugged on the edge of Windblade’s lower wing, and huffed. "I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong."

"Nothing is wrong," Windblade huffed. She pursed her lips tighter as Chromia drew little circles on her plating. "I was reading."

Chromia wrapped her fingers around the metal piece, and pulled harder. “You were sitting in the dark, staring at the wall. Try another one.”

Windblade put the datapad down and threw her hands up. Chromia was never going to leave at this rate. Windblade crossed her arms and watched the far wall. “I’m bored! Okay? I finished up all my reports, you and Ironhide were off doing whatever, and Metroplex is napping. I had nothing to do, so I did nothing. Are you happy?”

"Sounds like you need something to keep yourself busy," Chromia said, clicking her tongue.

"I just explained that I ran out of things to do," Windblade rolled her eyes. "You’re normally a better listener than that."

"I was thinking of a different way to get busy," Chromia smirked.

Windblade’s walls spun as Chromia hauled her up and around into the bodyguard’s lap. Chromia’s legs were open, and yet she still managed to get Windblade’s thighs open wide enough that she was straddling Chromia’s thighs. Windblade grunted, annoyed with the uncomfortable position. The body guard held her in place by her thighs, forcing Windblade to balance from the sudden movement by grabbing Chromia’s shoulders.

"Chromia!" Windblade laughed, shifting awkwardly as she tried to balance. "You need to give me a little warning first!"

"What’s the fun in that?" Chromia asked, dipping forward and kissing between Windblade’s breastplate. "Don’t I teach you every training session to be prepared for anything?"

"For an ax coming at my head? Yes," Windblade said. She jerked up, when Chromia’s fingers dipped into the seam between her thigh and her hip. "For grabby bodyguards? No!"

"Experience should be the best teacher there," Chromia smirked up. She twisted a finger in the seam, tracing up and down the tight wire-ways. "So how about it, Captain? Why don’t you let this bodyguard fight away that dastardly old boredom?"

"I don’t know," Windblade said, tapping the edge of her lip. She slid her knees forward and up to pull her legs around Chromia’s waist, making a much more comfy seat of the bodyguard’s legs. "Do you think you can keep me busy all afternoon? That’s quite a bit of time to kill."

Chromia put her finger in the center of Windblade’s turbine, and lazily spun the idle blades. Her eyes screamed ‘Challenge Accepted’ while her lips said, “I think I can manage.”

"Good," Windblade said. She hugged Chromia’s shoulders, digging her fingers up onto the back of Chromia’s helm and kissed her hard enough to scrape her red paint onto Chromia’s blue lips. "I’d hate for you to slack off, Ms. Bodyguard."

"Whatever my Cityspeaker wishes," Chromia hummed, hiking Windblade up to kiss her torso. Her hands clung to Windblade’s back, rubbing hard into the plating. Windblade moaned softly, her own hand snaking down Chromia’s back as she leaned further over the blue shoulder to encourage Chromia kissing lower. She did not disappoint, licking the edge of Windblade’s hip. "Have any specific orders, Captain?"

The husky tone whispered in between the joints of her plating was too much. Windblade’s fingers scratched up Chromia’s back, a tiny shriek of metal. Windblade whined, “To hurry up.”

Chromia obliged, opening Windblade’s leg and licking up the seam to end in a wet kiss against the wires.

Windblade clung to Chromia, her body trembling from the heat and solid touches. Chromia massaged up and down Windblade’s leg, licking and nipping away at her belly, upper thigh, and everywhere but where Windblade wanted her to go!

"Chromia," Windblade moaned, pressing herself up against the larger woman. She kissed the top of Chromia’s helm and dug her into the joint of Chromia’s shoulder and arm to play with the wires there. She rolled them between her slim fingers, and dropped her wings down hard. "Please, you know what I’m waiting for."

"I do," Chromia whispered. She dragged her hands up Windblade’s sides, resting them just under her breasts. Her thumbs came to the center and pressed in on the center plate, releasing the latch. "Right here."

Windblade slipped down, arching her back as the plating rearranged and slipped away as easily as transforming into the wind. She half-cried, half moaned when Chromia tugged her forward and licked against the side of the opening. She kissed along the edge, slipping a hand forward to cup against her curved breast. Chromia turned her head and licked along the inside of the plating. Windblade’s chest heaved in time with her shaking hands.

"Primus, Chromia," Windblade dragged Chromia’s hand up and kissed her fingers. She nipped and sucked on the one hand, while the other kept Windblade from falling out of Chromia’s lap. The position was awkward, but Chromia didn’t seem to mind as she nipped further into Windblade’s core. "Stop teasing already before I finish without you."

"I wouldn’t mind," Chromia said, licking alongside the side of Windblade’s spark chamber. She kissed the glass window that protected Windblade’s soul, and nuzzled against the side of it. "Seeing you would be more than enough for me."

"Then do that," Windblade gasped, her spark beating faster with every new touch. There was so much energy and no where for it to go. Her body heated, and she could feel her turbines slowly start to spin, crackling with light pink energy. Words escaped her, leaving Windblade with repeating herself: "Just, please!"

"Yes, Ma’am," Chromia said, nipping the edge of Windblade’s spark casing.

Chromia pulled her hand free from Windblade’s grip, and used the wet fingers to cup around Windblade’s spark chamber, brushing the plating near her back. Windblade shivered, her optics flickering and her vents struggling to intake air. Chromia was merciless now, petting and pulling anything she could touch. She licked, and sucked every inch of Windblade’s inside.

"Stop shaking or I might bite something important," Chromia hummed, tugging on a conduit with her teeth. "I’d hate to break something."

"You’d never break me," Windblade whispered, kissing the back of Chromia’s helm. Her bodyguard stilled, venting heavily against her warm metal. The tremble of Chromia’s chest worked it’s way to her blue fingertips. Windblade squeezed her, and revved her turbines loudly in encouragement. "And I’m not that delicate. So feel free to be your wonderful, rough self."

Chromia’s answer was to bite down hard on the energy conduit.

Windblade’s silent cry screamed into the air, and she grabbed onto Chromia with every inch of her strength. She heaved, clawing and dragging Chromia closer. As if she could merge the other woman into her being. Windblade’s voice was husky and foreign as she begged, “More.”

Chromia stood, turning and kneeling up on the bunk as she shoved Windblade into the wall. She repeated her motions, the kisses and the bites. The tugging and groping, almost attacking anything that she could get her hands and mouth on. The denting and the paint scrapes could be fixed later. Windblade answered each touch with a wriggle or a moan, welcoming the static and the building energy.

Chromia was in the middle of a hoarse, “I love” when Windblade’s world went white.

Windblade cried hard as her spark burst, sending a crackling of energy through every wire, conduit, and limb of her body. She scraped Chromia’s paint against her fingers, surely leaving blue streaks against her black paint from the surge, her wings shooting straight up against the wall.

As the Cityspeaker collapsed into Chromia’s waiting arms, her shuttering wings lowered all the way down her back. Windblade rubbed a circle against Chromia’s side as her systems cooled and the world came back into focus.

They were sitting on the bunk again, and Windblade wondered when that had happened. And how she could have ever forgotten how amazingly comfortable Chromia’s lap was.

"Don’t get too lazy now," Chromia whispered into Windblade’s helm. She dragged a finger down the length of Windblade’s weary wings. "I haven’t had my turn yet."

"Thought you were," Windblade breathed heavily, "fine just watching?"

"For the first go around," Chromia nipped against the side of Windblade’s gold ornament. She kissed the crook of Windblade’s neck and smirked wide enough that she could feel it. "But it’s my duty to keep you busy all afternoon, now isn’t it?"

Windblade’s weak chuckle was more than enough to start a new round of nips and kisses from her ever-thorough bodyguard.

At least Windblade wouldn’t be bored.


End file.
